


Space Ghosts

by TheUltimateSupremeRobot



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bumbleby - Freeform, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Space Ghosts AU, Volume 6 (RWBY), Whiterose, how do I tag things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateSupremeRobot/pseuds/TheUltimateSupremeRobot
Summary: Team RWBY are struck down by Grimm. However, instead of staying in the afterlife, they are cursed to stay as ghosts in a rocket and gather information on the cosmos. Basically your average space documentary but with RWBY. Comment please!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please accept this silly crack multi chapter story. Will update whenever I feel it XD

Ruby heaved and panted, blood bubbling from her mouth as it also seeped from her broken, battered body.

It had all gone wrong. It was just supposed to be a quick cleaning of the Grimm who had been attracted to the relic.

But there were so many....

Ruby shuddered as a convulsion took over her tiny body. It stopped hurting long ago.

Weiss wasn’t so lucky. A pack of Beowolves ripped her apart while she was still alive, and Ruby could still hear her partners last blood filled screams before a wolf ripped her head off.  
Yang went down next, shrieking in agony and rage as an Ursa clawed her life from her body.

And Blake? Ruby didn’t even know what had happened to her. The last sighting of the faunus had been a blur of black and white in a sea of bodies, but the leader couldn't remember seeing her afterwards.

‘Maybe the Beowolves got her too...?’ Ruby thought dully. More blood pooled from her mouth.   
Then all she knew was black.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ruby felt a sickening flash of white strike her brain. Her eyes flew open as she sat up with a gasp of pain. Heaving and gasping, the brunette clutched her heart until it wasn’t beating so hard.

“Ha.... Was it... Just a dream....?” Groaning, the leader of Team RWBY looked down on her hands. Her eyes widened.

‘“Wait a second...”

Her hands was completely transparent. 

“WHAT THE HECK?!”

Yelping in panic, she turned and twisted around, hoping that she was just seeing things, that maybe she was just going insane-

Nope. She was still just a outline.

Ruby stared at the floor. Was she really... dead? As tears started to burn in her eyes, she decided to look at what the afterlife looked like. Was it a field of flowers, a never ending abyss of darkness, maybe a land where everything was made of cookies-

‘Oh,’ Ruby thought in disappointment. ‘It’s just like the inside of a rocket...’

“....”

“WHAT THE HECK?!”

Gaping in shock, Ruby dashed around with her semblance, examining all the strange gadgets and buttons. She looked outside a window and admired the outside. 

“Wowie! I’m really in space!” she squealed. “Best afterlife EVER!” Her mood soon vanished when she realized her teammates were nowhere in sight. Has they been sent to other afterlives? Would she never see them again?

Ruby slowly sunk to the floor, whimpers escaping her mouth as tears poured down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and remembered her team.

Weiss Schnee. The last person she expected to be her partner after the rose accidently blew her up at her first day at Beacon. Her stern, hard working yet ultimately kind partner. The ex-heiress who only wanted the best for her friends and stood up for them time after time. The person who proved that your upbringing doesn’t determine your future.

Blake Belladonna. The quiet, shy bookworm who was a faunus with gentle, soft cat ears. The girl who had been betrayed and abused by the one who she thought loved her most. Her quiet strength that she doubted but was in reality a force to be reckoned with. 

Yang Xiao Long. Her hero. The light of her live. Her older sibling. The person who cared for her after Summer’s death. The person who was the body and glue for Team RWBY. The person who Ruby could run to with her troubles when her father couldn't do that for her. The person who, no matter how badly life treated her, always came out stronger than before.

Ruby’s cries filled the air. 

“Yang...! Weiss...! Blake...! I-I need you!” she sobbed. Wailing, she curled up and wallowed in her despair.

Until she heard the voice.

“RUBY!?”

Sniffing, she cried out.

“Yang? Sis?”

“RUBY!”

Footsteps could be heard coming in her direction. Ruby staggered up back on her feet, still crying. Hope filling her, she semblanced in the direction of the footsteps and voice, almost blasting at full speed, leaving a mess of petals in her wake.

“RUBY! RUBY!”

“BIG SIS!”

When a blur of yellow flashed in Ruby’s peripheral vision, she promptly stopped and spun almost 360 degrees before launching herself at the figure. She found herself in a warm, familiar set of arms. She clung onto a jacket tightly, nuzzling her face into the chest of the person.

“I love you, Big Sister..!” Ruby gasped through her sobs. “I love you so much...!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yang drew her crying sibling closer to her, a hurricane of emotion swamping her mind. Hot tears ran down her face as she buried her head in Ruby’s hair, breathing in the familiar scent of rose petals and dove soap.

‘My baby sister is ok!’ she thought with heaving relief. ‘That’s all that matters!’

Shame swamped the blonde the instant she thought those words. How could she be so selfish? She should be worrying about Blake and Weiss as well!

With a jolt, Yang remembered what happened to her.

[FLASHBACK]

Yang was tearing through Grimm with her fists, her gauntlet punching and shooting and the gun on her robot arm preventing any Grimm from getting too close. But she was getting overwhelmed by the sheer number of bodies flinging themselves at her, claws lashing to rip at her skin, teeth flashing by her throat, feathers almost impaling her.

“Where the hell did all these Grimm come from?!” Yang snarled, grabbing a Beowolf by the muzzle and throwing it into a Nevermore, sending it screeching from the sky to the ground. “I thought there was only 10!”

The brawler heard Ruby screech out a response. “I don’t know! I think our fight with the military must have attracted a whole nest of creepy crawlies!” A sinking thunk a moment later told Yang that her sister had killed a Grimm. “We’re getting overwhelmed!”

“This is all my fault!” Blake’s wail in her ears almost made Yang jump 4 feet in the air. “I should have just stayed behind! Weiss would have lived if I just keep my mouth shut.” The faunus quivered as Gambol sliced an Ursa’s eyes. “I am a horrible teammate!”

The blonde felt rage fill her as she grabbed Blake’s shoulders. 

“Don’t blame yourself!” she snarled. “Weiss died protecting her friends! It’s not your fault! It's the Grimm’s!” Yang shook as she remembered Weiss’s body getting torn apart by these disgusting creatures.

Blake tore away from Yang’s grip and threw herself at the mob of Beowolves. She didn’t heed her partners scream as she disappeared in a sea of black.

Yang turned around, only to be stopped by set of claws tearing her chest open.

White hot agony exploded in the blonde’s chest, and she screamed as she fell down. The Ursa roared in victory as it hovered over her. 

Yang snarled, choking on rising red blood as it rose in her throat. She punched feebly in rage, roaring and hacking.

A flash of red.

Then white.

Then just plain darkness.


	2. Ask Me What You Want To See RWBY visit next!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some basic rules. *MUST READ*

After Team RWBY get their bearings and figure out what's going on, they will explore our solar system in different chapters in this order:  
The Sun  
Mercury  
Venus   
Earth  
Mars  
The Asteroid Belt; Including Ceres  
Jupiter and its moons Io, Ganymede, Callisto, Europa  
Saturn and its moons Titan and Enceladus   
Uranus and its moons Titania, Oberon, Umbriel, and Miranda  
Neptune and its moon Triton  
Pluto and Charon   
Makemake and Haumea  
Eris  
Senda  
After that, they will leave our Solar System and it will be up to you to decide where they go next!  
Of course, The SS chapters aren't even drafted yet so don't expect your suggestions to be written anytime soon ^^'  
Just comment in this chapter what you would like to see Team RWBY visit after they leave the SS!  
*They can't not visit anything that is not in existence anymore or doesn't have any solid proof: This includes White Holes, Quasi-Stars and Zombie Stars  
*They can not visit Black Holes  
*Only one suggestion per person please  
*No, they can not time travel to the Big Bang. They are Space Ghosts, not the Doctors from Doctor Who.  
*Please be patient, I have a life too.


	3. SNEAK PEEK AT CHAPTER 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But only a little one >;)

Blake didn't want to open her eyes. She really didn’t want to. She feared that if she opened them, she’ll be greeted by the sight of her mutilated body, surely torn apart when she attacked a throng of Beowolves. She twitched, wincing as she braced herself for the waves of pure agony that would make her scream her anguish and despair to the world. 

Nothing happened.

Confusion pricked her mind. She dared twitched again.

Nothing still.  
‘Why am I not feeling anything...?’ the cat faunus thought with confusion. ‘I must have been completely ripped apart!’ 

Blake dared raised her arms(which were completely fine, by the way) to touch her set of cat ears. Her hands rubbed against soft fur and skin, examining for any cuts or nicks that may have been made by cruel teeth and/or claws. She let out a sigh of relief when it turned out her ears was just fine.

“Ears are ok,” Blake mumbled to herself. She wiggled all 10 fingers.

“Fingers somehow intact.”

“Legs and back?”

She stretched out slowly and carefully, letting each muscle ripple in her legs and back.

“All good. Cool, I guess.”

But Blake was still confused. How could she not have a scratch on her? She could still remember the sensation of teeth and claw tearing her skin to pieces. 

Her ears getting clawed right off her head. 

Her neck completely torn out altogether.

What could have happened to undo all that damage she had been inflicted upon? She slowly blinked open her eyes, her vision hazy and blurry like she was underwater. Hissing in annoyance, She rubbed her eyes until her vision focused in on her surroundings and hands. 

Blake didn’t know what she expected.

But she didn’t expect THIS.


	4. SORRY FOR THE DELAY

I'm sorry I haven't updated yet! I know you guys are waiting for chapter 2!  
I'll be trying to finish up later this week ^^'


End file.
